


Pokemon Lavender

by ScytheMeister23



Series: Pokemon Purple [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen, Second Person, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You begin your Pokemon Journey, and your starter is an Espurr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mute Pokemon Trainer, Psychic starter. Day 3 of 30.

Days come and go. This one was coming forever, and once you finally knew you should expect something for waiting until this one you got excited at the thought.

 

Two months until the day.

 

One month until the day!

 

One week until the day!!

 

Now it's the day. More anxiety than anything else.

 

Your appointment isn't until noon, and you woke up around 9:30. Even if it took that much time to reach it, there would still be a lot of time to kill. Two and a half hours is a long time, you think to yourself.

 

Walking downstairs, your mother has something for you: a new bag full of Training essentials. You try it on your shoulder as your mother gushes about how great you look with it and how you look like a real Pokemon Trainer. Because you're not one. Not quite yet. The bag is full of potions and antidotes and repels as well as about 6 pokeballs of each kind.

 

You don't say anything but your mother knows you love it. Though to be honest it just reminds you of how long you have to wait. Your appointment. Still two hours away. You sigh and eat your breakfast that your mother has prepared for you, which isn't bad. You're just anxious. And you're going to miss home-cooked meals. Which reminds you to see about getting some dehydrated food from the Mart down the road; there's a forest between your hometown and the next one over.

 

Two hours won't go by quickly, but at least with watching TV you can measure it better. One show ends and a half an hour has passed. After three shows, you'll stop watching and leave for your appointment. Your mother will come too, to see her child off as mothers generally do. That sounds like a stereotype, though. You've only seen it happen in movies.

 

When the time to leave comes you take your new bag over your shoulders and meet your mother at the door. You walk down the road together, walking close but not holding hands. You both know that it'll be a while before you can do this together again, and she's worried about you because that's what mothers do.

 

Sliding doors open as you walk up to them and your mother explains your situation while you stand beside her and smile at the receptionist. She just nods along as she goes through files. She is listening, just not very intently. That's fair, her job is important.

 

The receptionist motions you into the lab where you meet with Professor Sycamore. He says something about having something special for you given your situation. Though you can ponder it you won't know exactly what he means until he shows you. In a few minutes.

 

He does some more paper work and takes out a normal pokeball , rolling it around on the desk between you before picking it up and wordlessly sending out the pokemon within.

 

Inside is... an Espurr. You think. A small pokemon on two legs that kinda reminds you of a Skitty. It's looking around the room as if it's slightly confused. Your mother is confused too, and she says that there's something different in the room now with the Espurr out. Sycamore explains that it is indeed an Espurr, and that it's a psychic type pokemon. The Espurrs consciousness is assessing the room and the people in it. It's completely normal, and this pokemon type is relatively shy.

 

Espurr waddles around the room, in between you and your mother, then tries to climb on top of the desk, then she's considering that your lap is closer to the ground. Once on it she immediately sits there watching Sycamore as if listening.

 

“She seems to like you.” he states before throwing the ball to you. “She's also the pokemon I've been intending to give you.” He says with a smile on his face. “With luck, you two will become closer than any other two like you. I'm sure of it.”

 

He and your mother talk more while you pet with your knew Espurr. 'She seems to like it' you think to yourself. The mood in the room brightens, giving you the feeling that you're right, while your mother and the professor react to the change. “They seem to be hitting it off well.” Sycamore tells your mother.

 

When the appointments over you let Espurr ride your shoulders rather than sending her back into her pokeball; she wants to spend a bit more time with you apparently. You and your mother walk home, as you need to pick up some things anyway. When you get to your room Espurr wants down to explore your space. She walks around observing your bedspread, the posters on your wall. She's getting to know you.

 

You're done packing and she still doesn't wanna go in the Pokeball, so you come to an agreement: She'll go back in when you reach the forest. Putting Espurr back on your shoulder, you give your mother a hug and can't make any promise of coming back soon. You head out the door and toward the next route.

 

Espurr expresses that she's excited to be with you, and doesn't mind that you can't talk because she can't either. You do your best to express your affection as well, thinking you're looking forward to your journey together.


End file.
